


帝国军犬

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *秘密的皇族聚会上，芝诺斯为加雷马帝国的两位皇帝带来了一条军犬……*blow job/淫纹/4p/bondage/军妓设定/shaving/禁止organism/失禁*感谢我的绝亚ST约稿！
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, Varis zos Galvus/Warrior of Light, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	帝国军犬

加雷马皇家盛大的晚餐后，仆人们收走了近乎没有被动过的食物，献上三杯颜色浓郁的葡萄酒。在场真正享用了晚餐的，唯有当今的加雷马皇帝瓦厉斯，他在儿子芝诺斯轻蔑而鄙夷的眼神中，以真丝手帕擦去嘴角的汤汁。芝诺斯不着痕迹地抱怨多玛当地的猪肉缺乏汁水，而索鲁斯则因其无影的体质，早早就断绝了人间炊火。  
他们聊了一些无益于促进亲子关系的空虚话题，说起如何进一步侵略蹂躏多玛疆土的时候，几人才稍微燃起了兴趣。在一旁战战兢兢地侍候的仆人，在三人葡萄酒饮用下一半的时候，就连忙举止优雅地上前添了酒。这夜里，三个身兼加雷马荣誉与血脉的男人，将自己关在这间富丽堂皇的金色密室中，肆意地交流着内心最为邪佞猖獗的点子。门被两个聋了耳朵的英武士兵把守着，就算是亲信、被拷问得终于开口的战俘、前线奔回的信使也不得闯入打扰。  
到了第三杯酒的时候，他们开始畅想占领乌尔达哈城邦时，要如何处置城中的贵族女人与儿童。瓦厉斯提议将女人剥光，用尖刺贯穿挂在城墙上；芝诺斯接着说要让城中的百姓忍受长达半年的饥荒，再将养得白胖的贵族后裔喂给他们分食；加雷马的开国皇帝索鲁斯，摇晃着手中的酒杯，颇为不满地说，瓦厉斯夺走了人的尊严，芝诺斯涂黑了人的善良，却仍无法将人彻底击败。想要让人绝望、老老实实地安于奴隶的命运，唯有粉碎他们的希望。  
“要如何做，才能毁掉艾欧泽亚人的希望呢……”  
索鲁斯感到口干舌燥。他是不曾被希望眷恋的人，一想到这个词，曾经燃烧在古老都市的大火就烘烤着他。  
“也许我有办法。”  
芝诺斯傲慢地说。他挥了挥手，把守在门口的士兵便在今晚头一次打开了门，从门外牵进来一条铁链。铁链的另一头延续向门外，“哗啦啦”的活物爬行的声音由远及近传来。  
“如果说，我俘虏了艾欧泽亚的希望，并把这只狂野的猎物驯养成了为我所有的军犬呢？”  
芝诺斯的话音刚落，只见一个匍匐在地的男人被士兵牵着，爬了进来。那是一个赤裸、健壮的男人，矮矮地贴地爬来，原来是脚腕和大腿根被绑在了一起，脚跟抵着臀尖，只能靠膝盖与手掌趴跪着行走。  
索鲁斯皱起眉头，在他的印象中，光之战士是个伟岸且强大的男人，也不知芝诺斯使了何等诡计，让艾欧泽亚的大英雄沦落到了如此地步。  
“光之战士，一条好狗。”  
光之战士听到有人念了自己的名字，却毫无反应，似乎经历了一些调教，人格已经不在那副躯体当中了。索鲁斯从头到脚审视着光之战士的身体。他的皮肤上，蒙着一层油量的汗，可见这样的姿势让他十分辛苦。眼睛被宽大的黑眼罩遮着，但就光之战士的身手，哪怕被剥夺了视力，也能通过以太的波动感受到索鲁斯的存在。可他却仍如此狼狈、顺从。  
口中更是被什么球形的物体封住了，上下颚被迫张开，口水在嘴角流出一到光亮的液痕。  
光之战士的身上束缚着许多皮绳、钢锁，让他看上去负重累累，可唯独胯间一丝不挂。臀部布满汗水，肌肉不断收缩紧绷着，连带着两瓣肉臀之间淡褐色的缝隙也时隐时现。他象征男人雄性的体毛被刮得一干二净，下腹雪白、泛着青茬，尺寸不小的性器就耻辱地垂吊在下面。  
“看来你在消磨人的斗志方面很有招数，芝诺斯，跟我说说你是怎么对他的。”  
瓦厉斯皇的声音已经变得沙哑起来，透露着颤抖着的隐隐兴奋。他深色而厚重的长衣下，中年的躯体感受到前所未有的躁动与活力，大腿根都在性欲的催动下战战发抖，炫耀着沉甸甸睾丸中的浓厚精水，仿佛青春之神再度青睐了他。  
可加雷马人从不信仰任何神，他们却深信着凌驾于其他生命之上任意施展强暴蹂躏的武力，则会获得至高无上的快感。  
于是，瓦厉斯皇命令士兵将光之战士牵来他的面前。摸着那一头潮湿的短发，隐秘而下流的情欲逐渐瓦解了帝王的矜持与傲慢。他挥散了圆房内的侍者，数豆烛光燃烧的房间里，只剩下光之战士与加雷马帝国的三位统治者。  
瓦厉斯想要试一试这只军犬的定力，便倾倒了手中酒杯里的葡萄酒，自光之战士的头顶淋下。光之战士没有躲避，暗红色的酒液，就像他被开天碎颅流下的血，奔流下英俊的面颊，在锁骨上形成浅浅的池影。  
他既不抗拒男人的手，也不摇尾乞怜依偎上去，可见芝诺斯一定在他身上使用了某些极端的拷问技巧，未再身上留下一道伤疤，却全然摧毁了他的心智。  
芝诺斯走上前来，解开光之战士嘴上的皮扣，只见一根仿阳具形状的口球挂着银丝被抽了出来，马笼头般的铁器固定住了他的齿关，让嘴无法闭合，正好形成了能允许阴茎在其中进出的空间。  
瓦厉斯已忍不住想在那肉红色黏膜不断蠕动的口腔中泄欲，却碍于帝王的礼节，只得故作慢条斯理地解开下装，长裤堆在男人精壮的小腿肚下。他揪住光之战士的头发，像是践踏艾欧泽亚的尊严一般，将半勃起的阴茎朝光之战士的口中操去。  
瓦厉斯才在光之战士的口中抽查了几下，就完全勃起了，甚至回到了二十多岁小伙子时候的硬度。他的老二不算长，硬起来却很粗，差得光之战士呜咽连连，只能靠鼻子拼命呼吸着。  
“他的嘴倒不像是男人的嘴，像女人一样温热湿滑。”  
让人不禁想，光之战士的另一只小嘴被使用起来又是何等爽快。瓦厉斯的阴茎已经胀得卡在光之战士嘴中的钢环里，能让阴茎脱出的唯一办法，就是让他在自己嘴里射精。光之战士在拥挤的口腔中一边承受着瓦厉斯的草干，一边蠕动着舌头刺激着饱满龟头上的马眼。帝王的敏感点可并非那么好伺候的，瓦厉斯粗暴地在他的口中粗戳自己引以为傲的宝剑，光之战士值得卖力地跟随他的频率舔弄。  
还没等瓦厉斯在他口中泄完欲吗，他便感到左右两侧都有高大的男人向他夹来。光之战士跪坐在脚跟上，两腿大张暴露着缺少怜爱的阴茎，果不其然，很酷啊就有一只脚恶劣地踩了上去。坚硬乌亮的军靴在他的性器上踩揉起来。  
那响亮的吞咽声听上去像是一个几天没有喝水的男人正在畅快地牛饮，没人能想到这居然是光之战士舔弄男人鸡巴的声音。他那双宽大的手，都被磨去了掌纹，掌心像是温暖的绸缎一般细腻，正分别给芝诺斯和索鲁斯撸着。  
瓦厉斯这才发现，光之战士紧致且充满肌肉感的校服下方，有一片暗红色的纹路正散发出魔力的幽光，也许正是这淫纹的诅咒令他如此乖顺地任由三人享用。  
可想而知，被剃除体毛、一阵阵刺入墨水的时候，光之战士是怀着多么愤怒而绝望的心情。  
有多绝望就有多淫荡。  
瓦厉斯在巅峰的畅想中射在光之战士口中，他迫不及待地将精液咽下，就立刻转头到左右来回舔弄芝诺斯与索鲁斯的鸡巴。  
“你恐怕连正在侍奉的人是谁都分不清了吧，光之战士。”  
“这根鸡巴很长，这几天来熬了我多次，每次都能顶到最里面……一定是芝诺斯没错了。”  
几人发出一阵又似嘲讽、又似赞美的低笑。  
他又转头向另一侧，将手中扶着的淡色阴茎吮得“啵啵”作响，以十分满足地沙哑语气说：“这根的形状十分昂扬，虽然以前没有舔过，但我觉得这很符合爱梅特赛尔克的气质。”  
优秀的军犬，在主人需要的时候，就会兴奋地狂吠不止。  
“爱梅特的也好，芝诺斯的也好，赶快放进我身体里来吧。你们不是想让反抗军们看见，我被帝国忍操到高潮的样子吗？”  
不论是索鲁斯，还是瓦厉斯，都惊异于光之战士的露骨与淫荡。唯有芝诺斯，对自己杰出的魔科学改造成果感到自豪无比。光之战士以主动地趴在地上，像一只伸懒腰的猫一样撅起屁股，邀请男人的恩泽。  
一只冰凉的男人的手，从下方罩住了光之战士的睾丸，依次抚摸过他的性器、会阴、股沟与后庭入口，在紧皱的肌肉四周打转。下一秒，一记响亮的巴掌落在光之战士饱满浑圆的臀肉上，光之战士倒吸了一口凉气，连带着肉臀都是一颤。  
光之战士知道身后的男人不想给他快乐，只想给予他惩罚，以极为恶劣的人格，满足自己的兽欲。他还来不及猜测今晚第一个骑在身上的男人是谁，后穴就已经被勃起的鸡巴操了进来。  
男人按着他的腰，在他的体内进出。光之战士舒了一口气，感觉到了身后的人是芝诺斯。他已经相当熟悉芝诺斯的形状了，更是了解进攻方式、持久时间。瓦厉斯已在他口中射了一回，短时间内不会再找他的麻烦，而在冷漠在旁的索鲁斯却让他摸不准脾性。  
他一边被芝诺斯操着，一边摇摇晃晃地朝索鲁斯爬去。他寻觅着那昂扬的宝剑，像是渴慕它的气味一样将脸凑上去，来回亲吻着，直到硬挺的阴茎顶掉了挡在他眼前的眼罩。淡蓝色的目光自鼻梁下的阴影倾泻而出。  
他看着爱梅特赛尔克，在那微微紧皱的眉头上，感受到一股古板而刻薄的情欲。光之战士小心翼翼地吞吐着，猜测起索鲁斯的心绪：  
他在不满些什么？不满我的骀荡？  
倘若我骀荡，他便会嘲笑我的下贱；倘若我矜持，他又会挖苦我做作。我身体里的淫魔绞尽脑汁也无法满足你。那绞尽淫汁呢，总会能让你的眉头片刻地缓解吧？  
肉体的拍击中断了光之战士的思考。芝诺斯正狠狠地掐住他的腰，朝浸满汗液的屁股挺腰猛干。加雷马人尺寸傲人的阴茎，在他的小腹上顶出淡淡的轮廓，那片淫纹也跟着上下浮动，像是舒服得舞蹈起来。光之战士的阴茎硬是被操得微微勃起了，深红色的龟头从包皮中露了出来，滴出一滴拉丝的淫液。他的睾丸、阴茎、浑身放松的肌肉，甚至是微微溢出的音浪，都被芝诺斯干得颤抖不已。  
他已顾不得身后的侵犯了，全神贯注地吞吐起爱梅特赛尔克的性器。那玩意儿撑起它的脸颊，偶尔在深吞的时候正好被芝诺斯操得重心不稳，还会直插到喉咙深处。他的脸上已沾了许多乳白色的粘液，可越是投入卖力，爱梅特赛尔克的眉头便簇得越紧，像是对他的厌恶又加深了。  
光之战士将那根鸡巴吐出来，探出舌尖以极高的口技骚动着龟头上的马眼。他的睫毛上都挂满了汗珠，好似操到爽得流泪一般。光之战士被操得目眩神迷，还有心思恍惚地想，也许爱梅特赛尔克感到不满的并非他人，反而是他自己也说不定。  
爱梅特赛尔克厌恶的，正是被卷入情欲的漩涡、甚至把面前的凡人和完美的十四席俩你在一起的自己。他背叛了对过往友人忠诚纯洁的感情，对这样一具健硕赤裸的肉体勃起了。看到一个男人被操得不能自已，非但不想拒而远之，反倒要无时无刻不压抑自己的内心才不至于加入其中。内心越是动摇，罪恶与愧疚感就越强烈。  
爱梅特赛尔克总克制不住自己不去幻想那被湿软的后穴是如何吮吸男人的阴茎的，又被侵犯到了何种深度。他只敢想一下，就得在心里反复强调无影重置世界的大业。  
这样复杂的心绪，光之战士在快感连连袭来的时候，自然无法窥见全貌，却隐约感觉到了爱梅特赛尔克的纠结。  
于是他故意挑衅道：“是不是你那腐朽的肉体已经硬不起来了，还是古代人根本没这功能？”  
他听到爱梅特赛尔克叹息，紧皱的眉头液跟着松了松，像是在威慑他一样扬了起来。  
“我想我明白是怎么一回事了。”光之战士一边撸动着索鲁斯的鸡巴，一边得意地说：“你看到那个人的灵魂被困在如此堕落的肉体里任人凌辱，竟然感到了心痛。”  
光之战士将“痛”字说出口的那一瞬，怒火便吞没索鲁斯。他揪住光之战士的短发，在他口中猛干起来。他定然不会亲吻那脏污的嘴——谁知道那张嘴里有多少男人精液的臭气，有瓦厉斯、芝诺斯，说不定还有无数个被派来调教他口活儿的帝国军人。  
一直在旁沉默围观的瓦厉斯轻轻地发出嗤笑，索鲁斯愤怒地瞪向他。如若不是这个愚钝的孙子尚且派得上用场，他必将其弃置于冥界虚无。  
这胆大滔天的人类，竟敢嘲笑凌驾于众生的冥王。他在笑什么？嘲笑这副勃起充血而昂扬的丑态吗？还是这对战俘产生的多余的情感？他一定实在享受胜利，这对邪恶的父子成功地将无影拖入人类欲望的泥池当中。  
光之战士突然浑身战栗起来，急促的呼吸间带着求饶的呜咽。阴茎滴出大量半透明的淫水，看来是被操得干性高潮了。即便如此，他还沉浸地为索鲁斯口交着，妄图用被无数人使用过的肉体证明自己对唯一冥王的忠心。  
“看起来有点意思，让我加入你吧，芝诺斯。”  
那双淡金色的傲慢眼睛缓缓眨动，从光之战士身上移开时，已又变回刻薄而冷漠的模样。索鲁斯重新为光之战士戴好眼罩，并轻蔑地说：“你那双像发情的狗一样湿漉漉的眼睛真让我感到难受。”  
光之战士被剥夺了视觉，紧张地感知周围的环境。还未等他反应过来发生了什么事，身体便被强力的手拉着向后倾倒。那直挺挺的阴茎还插在身体里，胡乱刺戳着体内柔软的地方。他感觉自己仰面朝天躺在一个男人身上，柔软的发丝搔在脸上，十有八九是芝诺斯。  
这样羞耻地张开双腿露出被侵犯的密处的姿势，竟然让光之战士有些难堪羞赧了。下腹魅惑的淫纹在微微发光，阴茎刚被操射，还半硬着。他感觉有人用双手勾起他的腿弯，正渐渐逼近。  
“两个人……不行！”  
“我可亲眼目睹过你这凡人以一敌十的站姿呢。”  
“哈……”  
光之战士紧闭双眼，情不自禁地咬住下唇。内心既恐惧被轮奸，又期待索鲁斯的插入。如今就是让他闭着眼舔，也能从几十个人里分别出来索鲁斯的形状和气味，可他还想用另一个地方记住。  
在芝诺斯退出的间隙，索鲁斯进入了他。后穴已经被操得麻了，索鲁斯在他体内来回挺动了两下，光子战士才迟钝地发觉换了人进来。  
索鲁斯的鸡巴不如瓦厉斯的坚硬，也不如芝诺斯长到直捣阳心，却让光之战士产生了一股前所未有过的奇妙快感。索鲁斯与芝诺斯轮流进出着，操得他的后穴在吞吐冠头时不断发出“叽咕叽咕”的液体挤压声。  
每次感受到索鲁斯的存在，光之战士都情不自禁地想要收缩那淫邪的洞窟，多挽留他一会儿。  
黑暗的世界里，有男人的手在他身上摸索着，起先只是一只两只，抚摸着他的胸膛。随后便慢慢多了起来，光之战士分辨不出手的主人，主人们便更加恶劣了。有的狠劲揉捏着他的乳头，故意拉扯。当勃起的乳头已经可怜地渐渐弹回原形时，又将其按入柔软的乳晕当中。  
有的手则恶劣地握住了他的阴茎根部，精液的出路被阻断了，可想要射精的欲望却越来越强烈。他的睾丸那还被恶意地颠来颠去，加雷马人嘲笑他的睾丸很大，却排不上用场，是任男人泄欲的器具。  
光之战士想要开口求饶，刚想张口，就有阴茎插了进来，看来是在瓦厉斯已恢复了性欲，迫不及待地加入其中了。  
“呜……呜——！”  
模糊的求饶声与男人们粗粝的呼吸与嘲笑声交织在一起，空气都在肉体排击间有了热度。光之战士浑身的肌肉都痉挛颤抖不已，脚趾更是紧紧蜷曲。芝诺斯与索鲁斯已从一开始轮流抽插变成同进同出，那被男人使用地殷红外露的后穴被撑到了极点，被射进深处的精液在不断的搅动下变成了乳白色的过果冻状，挂满了他的臀部。皮带已在他的躯体上勒出道道红痕，是他放浪淫荡的最直接的证据。  
光之战士哭叫着、不可自已地叫床着，越是祈求，男人们就越是血脉偾张。他想要掰开禁锢在阴茎根部的手，却使不上一点力气，软绵绵地摸在男人的手背上，倒像是在撒娇。  
加雷马男人们一个接着一个在光之战士的身上射精，再满意而毫不留情地抽身离开。那只手最终也随着主人在他身上得到了满足而放过了他。光之战士艰难地趴伏在地，后穴被撑得无法闭合，体液顺着饱胀的会阴缓缓流下，他还没得到满足，男人们的爱抚也突然全消失了。他只能揉捏着双乳，不断扭腰让阴茎在粗糙的暗红色地毯上摩擦着。泪水从黑色的眼罩下流了出来，像个淫狗一样操着地，还将昂贵的羊绒地毯弄得都是自己的春水，实在是丢脸又幼稚的事。他最终射了，先是艰难地流出仅剩的一点精液，随后尿道酸痛难忍，大量的尿液跟着射了出来。  
他倒在地上，全然脱力，任由尿液流满下体。  
“你已经许久没像这样感受到活着的感觉了吧，无影。”  
“哼，我只不过是想了解你们人类的下等需求罢了。”  
“他是很不错的，相信我，从今往后，你很难忘记他的屁股。”  
男人们相谈甚欢，像是在讨论一场球局、一桩生意。  
“你打算将他如何处置，芝诺斯？”  
“将他带在身边有诸多不便，说不定还会吸引反抗军的火力。我打算将他送往前线去，那里可有很多艰苦作战的士兵需要犒劳。或者……”  
“噢……”  
“毕竟，昔日的光之战士如今已太堕落，无法成为合格的军犬。我甚至担心将他送至军中会扰乱军心。”  
瓦厉斯大多时间都是个不察人情的人，这时却意外地体察到了索鲁斯的心意，便不着痕迹地道：“那应当留在行宫之中，更加严厉地管教，直到能克制自身的淫欲成为能为我军服务的军犬。这很考验你的实力，芝诺斯。”  
“呵，原来如此，我知道了。”  
男人们的声音渐渐远去。匍匐在地的光之战士已逐渐从巅峰的失禁高潮中苏醒过来，绑在他脖子上的锁链又一次被牵动了。这一次，他心中充满恐惧，不知道自己要被带往何处……

fin

一直以来受到大家的评论为都很感动，新的一年也请多指教！


End file.
